I Am Your Lover, I Am Your Twin
by Adorable Angel Trainee
Summary: SYIY xover The Sanzo ikkou meet 2 demon girls who have a few resembles to Goku. They suspect Goku and 1 of them are twins. Are they twins? Will they find out? Will sparks fly between the monkey and the could be relatives? Suck at summaries. Find out......
1. Twins or Triplets? Friends

Just to let you know. I'm narrating this story. The stuff in pararentheses. ( ) IS NOT IN THE STORY.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything Except My Characters **

**Chapter 1: Twins or Triplets? (Friends)**

* * *

It was an ordinary day for the Sanzo ikkou. Hakkai was calming down a furious Sanzo, who was braking up Goku and Gojyo's pointless fight.Yeah, yeah. People were being called stupid monkeys, others were hiting people with the paper fan of doom. Blah, blah, blah. Yep, all was good... 

Suddenly Hakkai yelped in surprise as he hit the brakes. Which caused our favorite cute monkey boy to almost get tossed out of the jeep. (Should I call Hakaryu a jeep or a dragon?) Goku moaned," damn, Hakkai. What the hell happened?" Hakkai pointed foward to a sight that shocked them all. There were 2 girls surrounded by a huge crowd of undead. (Zombies duh...) It was at least 500 of them.

The youngest one seemed to be shorter than Goku. She had midnight blue hair that was in 2 long pony tails on the side of her head. She it was clearly obvious she was Goku's age. She also had golden eyes and tanned skin. The other one had golden eyes like Goku's and the other girl's. Her skin was not as tanned as the younger one. Her bubble gum pink hair was straightened and went to her shoulders. She also looked Goku's age. But this girl was taller than the first one, yet at the same time shorter than Goku. (Wow, what's with the golden eyes? Lets find out.)

They watched in awe as the girls kicked the undeads' ass. All seemed well, until the undead all combined and made a huge creepy thingy. (Wow, I have a nice vocabulary.) Everyone covered their noses as it opened it's mouth and let out it's horrible putrid breathe. Everyone thought," shit" and the zombie appeared behind the pink haired girl and bit her in the shoulder. The girl with 2 ponytails screamed as her comapanion fell to the ground.

The girl froze in fear as the disgusting creature began to walk slowly toward her. Meanwhile on the side lines, Goku couldn't take the suspense anymore. Idioticly he charged at the zombie thing with his Nyoi-Bou in hand as his 'friends' yelled," Goku what the hell are you doing?" He responded," I'm helping them." (Duh, what a dumb question.) Before Goku could reach the undead the blue haired girl glowed a strange red color as a ball of fire appearred in her hands. She threw it at the creepy thingy and it immediately exploded.

(Yuck, imagine that. If a zombie exploded then wouldn't all the body parts fall from the sky?)

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter! Lol, just kidding.

* * *

**

The blue girl ran over to the pink girl to check on her. Goku followed her to her now unconscious friend. When he got 3 feet near her, in a flash. She was on top of him with her fist raised in the air, like she was gonna bash his face in. The rest of the Saiyuki approached and the girl stared straight into his eyes, and he did the same to her. The staring contest lasted for a minute or so until Sanzo cleared his throat. The girl's face became as red a tomatoe as she quickly scrambled off him. Goku got to his feet quickly as she stuttered," uh... um. I-I'm so sorry. I-I di-didn't mean to." There was a pregnat silence until Hakkai asked politely," may I check your friend? She seems to in pretty bad shape."

The girl frowned slightly, but they all could tell it was a playful frown. She said," well first. She's Milli and I'm Kagome." (Ok, I'm getting bored.) Blah, blah, blah the Saiyuki gang told Kagome their names. Hakkai examined Milli's injury and Kagome asked," how is she? Nothing serious?" Hakkai chuckled and said," nothing to worry about. I can take care of this." Kagome watched in awe as a yellow light came from Hakkai's hands and spilled into Milli. Suddenly she yelled as she grabbed Hakkai hands," what are you doing?"

She was glaring at him. Obviously, she didn't know he was healing Milli. Hakkai winced as Kagome's grip became tighter and her glare became more fierce. They heard the sound of bones cracking and Gojyo said," hey chick. He's just healing her." She ignored the 'chick' comment and let go of Hakkai'shands. She looked to the ground in shame as she apologized," s-sorry. I-I didn't mean..." Despite the pain Hakkai cut in," it's ok." He continued the heal Milli as Sanzo asked," what are you?"

"Who me?"

"Yeah, you."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you demon or human or somethin?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

Goku asked," notice what?" She pointed to her forehead and there was a headband/power limiter on her head. It was just like Goku's, except her's was silver. Kagome said," Milli and me are demons." Gojyo said out of the blue," maybe Kagome and Goku are twins? Or they all can be triplets?" Kagome shook her head as she turned her gaze from Goku to Milli," nah, it's not likely we're triplets cuz I only remember having a twin brother. But I don't know, I don't remember much about my past." Sanzo said as he looked at the night sky," whatever, we'll talk in the morning." Everyone fell asleep except the 2 golden eyed ones who could be relatives.

Goku said," get some sleep Kagome." Kagome said playfully," you too monkey boy." They closed their eyes but they weren't sleep. They're thoughts became one before drifting off into sleep:

_He/She is kind of cute. NO WAIT! I can't think that. After all we could be relatives..._

* * *

**End of Chapter. I hoped you liked it. Sorry, I know it sucked. And sorry, this is not an yaoi or yuri. Don't hate me for it though. Anyway, if you have any questions ask me and I'll answer in the next chapter. And sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. Alright, I hope you liked this chappie Remember review.**


	2. Friendly Moments Fun

AAT: I didn't get any reviews.

Kagome: Really?

AAT:Yeah.

AAT: Oh well, here's chapter 2.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Saiyuki or Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2: Friendly Moments (Fun)**

* * *

Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai woke up at the same time. All 3 of them had a killer head ache and foggy memory of the day b7s a hot babe or not, no one touches my smokes." Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, like a friend would and asked innocently as she looked up to him with big gold eyes," Mr. Gojyo. Don't you know smoking is bad for your health?" They were shocked at her wise yet very innocent question. He smirked as he 'accidently' touched her butt and said," yes, I do." Everyone who was awake saw this action. (Milli, is still sleep duh.) His reward? **TWACK! BAM! POW!**

He earned himself a good hit with Sanzo's fan and Goku's staff, and Kagome hit him on the head. Goyjo asked/yelled," Goku, why the hell did youhotbabeor not, no one touches my smokes." Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, like a friend would and asked innocently as she looked up to him with big gold eyes," Mr. Gojyo. Don't you know smoking is bad for your health?" They were shocked at her wise yet very innocent question. He smirked as he 'accidently' touched her butt and said," yes, I do." Everyone who was awake saw this action. (Milli, is still sleep duh.) His reward? TWACK! BAM! POW!

He earned himself a good hit with Sanzo's fan and Goku's staff, and Kagome hit him on the head. Goyjo asked/yelled," Goku, why the hell did you hit me?" Goku answered," because you're a perverted water sprite." Yes, as you know an argument broke out.

"Well, you're a stupid monkey."

"And you're a cock roach."

"I'm not a cock roach. Besides, where did that come from anyway?"

"If you're not a cock roach then what are those anntennaes on your head for?"

By this point Goku and Gojyo's noses were touching. Sanzo took out his trusty fan but before he could hit them with it. Kagome pushed them apart and stood in between them while say," Mr. Gojyo? Goku-chan? It's not right to fight over something so silly. You guys are friends so you must cherish each other while you still have the chance." Now all eyes were on Kagome. She blinked and asked,"what?" Then there was a huge (familiar) rumbling sound. Kagome blushed from embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head and said," (Hey, that rhymes) I guess, I'm hungry." They anime fell and Hakkai said," we all expected something like that to come from Goku."

Kagome giggled," maybe we are twins." They laughed for awhile until Kagome stopped suddenly. Goku asked," hey what's wrong?" Kagome sniffed the air and said," you all very interesting scents. But I just noticed." She walked up to Sanzo and leaned on him and asked," why are you Master Sanzo,associating with demons such as these?" She pointed to his demon companions. Kagome continued," from what I've been through. I thought maybe, you'd try and kill them. I mean, before demons began to go wacko, humans were great to play with. But now, all my human friends hate me, so..." She trailed off as she looked at the sky.

She looked at them, expecting an answer but she only got silence. Kagome said," oh, some special mission or somethin?" They nodded and she changed the subject," want me to take my power limiter off?" They yelled in unison," NO" she said," sheesh, you don't have to yell." Suddenly a voice behind them said," Kagome, stop being an idiot." They turned to see Milli wide awake. She glared at the boys," Kagome, why are we with a group of men?" Kagome looked to the ground and said," I'm sorry Mil. I know how much you hate men. But you were hurt and they offered us help and..." Milli cut in," Kagome just shut the fuck up. You know all men are just looking to get in your pants..." This time Kagome cut in:

"Mil, not these guys. They're really nice and funny."

"I DON'T CARE. HOW NICE THEY ARE, THEY JUST WANT TO USE YOU FOR A SEX TOOL."

"But Mil. Let me explain."

"Whatever."

"Goku the one with golden eyes like us is really fun to be with and he could your twin. Or mine."

"Ok, continue."

"Hakkai is the one who healed you. He's really nice and understanding."

"Keep going."

"Sanzo is the one holding the paper fan. He's kind of rough around the edges but he's really cool."

"And the one who's staring at you is Gojyo. He's a pervert but he's so stupid, it's funny."

"Fine, well what are we waiting for?"

Sanzo raised an eye brow and Milli said," you guys are treating us girls to breakfast so lets get going." Kagome and Goku cheered," yay, food." Sanzo was going to say something but Milli said," hey Sanzo, are you coming or aren't you?" So everyone got into Hakaryu and they began to seearch for a place to eat. But unfortunately, since there was 2 more people they were squished together. Kagome said to Sanzo who was in the front seat with Hakkai (Which means he wasn't squished)," hey Master Sanzo lets switch places." Sanzo simply said," no." She frowned, and suddenly Goyjo yelped," hey that area is reserved for the ladies only." It only made things worse when Milli tried to move away.

"Milli get off my foot."

"Hey, who grabbed my ass?"

"Goku-chan stop that's my chest you're clinging to."

"Man, I'm hungry."

"SHUT UP."

"Who shut up?"

"Something is crawling up my leg."

Kagome screamed," oh no, Milli is being attacked by a bug. RUN." She began to jump out the jeep but she tripped over someone's foot and landed on something. Or should I say someone? Meanwhile, in the front Sanzo couldn't take all the noise so he and Hakkai turned around to check to see how they were doing. But what they saw, made everything and everyone silent. Kagome was laying on top of Goku and they were kissing. Of course, by now they could of stopped but... (How should I put this?) Well they were too shocked and they secretly liked it. After a minute Kagome again scrambled off him blushing.

_Did I just? Did I really just? Did I just kiss my could-be-relative? Did I just kiss **Goku**?_

* * *

**End of Chapter! I hoped you liked this chappie. Please review. Thanks.**


	3. It's Not A Date! Anger

AAT: Hey, I got a review.

Kagome: Yay! Good for you.

Sanzo: Why are you celebrating it was only 1 stupid review?

AAT: It shows me, someone is actually interested in it. And I got 25 hits.

Hakkai: That doesn't mean they actually read it.

AAT: (Cries) I thought you was the nice one.

Everyone: (Sweatdrop)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Anything Except My Characters**

**Chapter 3: IT'S NOT A DATE! (Anger)**

* * *

Kagome was blushing from head to toe. Milli teased," what took you so long to stop to kiss?" It amused Milli, when she saw Kagome's only response was her blush getting even redder. (Is that a word?) Kagome stuttred," um, s-s-sorry Goku-chan." She got up and sat at the other end of the jeep. Away from Goku... (Or is it a dragon?) Milli got up and sat next to her. Millli thought evilly," now it's time for some major embarrassment for Kagome and the monkey." She smirked and said loudly," wow, Kagome. How did you like that kiss? It was your first. And you said your first kiss would be with someone you like so..." 

The Sanzo ikkou stared at Milli who was getting a kick out of embarrassing Kagome and Goku. Kagome blushed and looked down at her hands. She asked," is that a trick question?" Milli said," ah, clever answering a question with a question. Well no, it's not. Just answer truthly and I'll leave you alone." They heard Kagome whisper but they couldn't hear her exact words. Milli asked loudly," huh? What's that?" Kagome whispered again and this Milli put her ear near Kagome's mouth and said," speak louder." This time Kagome said," how I really feel is..." Then she screamed right into Milli's ear.

Milli was shocked and was really angry. She was a demon after all. When Kagome stop screaming Milli yelled," damnit Kagome, why the hell did you just scream in my fucking ear? Don't you know that shit hurt." Kagome scolded," Milli stop swearing." Milli 'hphmed' and continued her humiliation," so did you or did you not?" Kagome answered," hm... lets see... I'd have to say... I did... yeah I did... I liked it." (Raise your hand if you expected her to say 'no' or 'maybe'. :Raises hand: Hm, I surprised even me.) Kagome once again looked down at her hands as she blushed when everyone looked at her. Milli said," uh huh." And pretended to write something on her hand.

Then she moved next to a blushing Goku and asked," and you?" Kagome yelled," oh, look a village." Milli silently swore," damn." Everyone climbed out of the jeep. (JEEP? DRAGON? WHAT SHOULD I CALL IT?)Kagome frowned as she saw Milli walk over to her with a grin on her face. She looked around in desperation and thought," um, uh. Lets see, I need an escape goat or something to get me as far away from Mil as possible." Kagome said quickly," uh, hey Goku. Lets go find a restuarant and in, so we can eat and have a place to stay. They'll catch up later. Come on." She literally grabbed Goku and dragged him into the village. She ran for a few minutes until she stopped and turned to him.

She asked stupidly," uh, do you know where we are?" (Kagome: Hey, you're making me seem stupid.-Me: So what. -Goku: And why am I so quiet?" -Me: Who are you? -Everyone:Sweatdrop:) Goku said," hey I thought you knew." Kagome sighed and mumbled," this stinks." Then suddenly she said cheerfully," ok, ok. So we're lost. Oh well. Might as well take advantage of the situation." Once again she grabbed his hand and he asked," where are we going? And when are we gonna eat?" Kagome giggled," soon, my monkey friend, soon." He protested," hey, I'm not a monkey." She said," rriiiggghhhtt and some day man will walk on the moon." (What? They're not from her time... I think...) Goku moaned," damn, I'm hungry." Kagome said," well to tell the truth, Milli is the one who holds all our money."

Kagome grinned," just kidding, come on there's a place over there."

**3 Hours Later**

Kagome said," wow, Goku you spent most of the money I had." They laughed as they walked arm in arm to no where in particular. She asked," so what do you want to do now?" He shrugged while looking at all the different types of food on display in the market. Kagome said," Goku we just ate, so don't even ask." Kagome stopped to think for a moment. Then she noticed something... HE WAS GONE! Kagome called out," Goku-chan where are you?" She thought angrily," that idiot, was so busy staring at food, that he didn't notice I stopped to think. Oh, man. Now I'm lost... ALONE." Kagome said. She was kind of disappointed that he left but soon the disappointment turned into anger as she thought," how dare he just leave **ME **here all **ALONE **while **WE **were out on a..."

She blushed before she could finish her thought. As she continued to search for her 'frien' she chanted in her mind:

_He could bea relative, he could be a relative, he could be a relative, he could be a relative._

Then Kagome suddenly frze as she smiled happily at her next thought:

_But he also could be a stranger..._

Suddenly the next thing she knew, she was falling because someone bumped into her... really hard. But before she could hit the ground, a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Stopping her fall. A familiar voice asked sheepishly," are you okay?" Kagome recongized it and blushed at first because the way he was holding but yelled," GOKU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He winced and so did everyone within a 4 mile radius as Kagome continuously yelled at him. Soon the rest of their friends arrived and raised an eye brow as she scolded him.

After 10 minutes, she sighed calmly and finished," you had me worried about you." People in the village clapped and whistled at her comment. And the 2 thought as they saw their companions looking amused. They blushed and Kagome added," only because you _could _be my relative. Nothing else, ok?" Goku nodded as he turned his gaze to Milli. Her eyes did not have the usual I'm-Gruff-On-The-Outside-But-Soft-On-The-Inside look this time her eyes flared with sorrow, anger, and most of all jealousy.

Milli asked angrily," Kagome, why did you take _our _could be relative on a DATE?" Kagome looked shocked but she stammered," i-it wasn't." Milli said," what I can't hear you?" Kagome snapped," IT WASN'T A DATE! OK? WHY WOULD I DATE SOME WHO COULD BE MY TIWN BROTHER, HUH? BESIDES WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED AND ANGRY? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE JEALOUS AND I THOUGHT YOU HATED BOYS."

At first, Milli looked hurt and shocked. She thought," Kagome rarely shouts at people, and especially me." Milli didn't reply because she had nothing to say. Kagome's eyes softened as she looked to the ground in shame. She thought," I just yelled at Milli. MILLI! My sister figure! All over one boy." As they searched for an inn everyone noticed Kagome, Goku, and Milli stealing glances full of sorrow at each other. (When they weren't looking, of course.) Sanzo was getting tired of it. He thought angrily as he fingered his fan," if they don't fix this problem, then I'll do it for them."

Hakkai noticed and placed a hand on Sanzo's shoulder. Gojyo just grinned slyly as he eyed Kagome and Milli. (Tsk, tsk. He's aiming for young one.) The three-some stopped and unison and turned and looked at each other before yelling apologies:

"I'm sorry Kagome for leaving all alone in the village." (Goku)

"And, I'm sorry Kagome for getting angry with you because you and Goku were going on a date." (Milli)

"HEY IT WAS NOT A DATE!" (Kagome)

"Why are you yelling now?" (Sanzo)

"Don't you have something to say Kagome?" (Hakkai)

"Nope." (Kagome)

"KAGOME." (Milli)

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for using you as an escape goat Goku, I'm sorry I made this seem like a date, I'm sorry for yelling at you Goku, I'm sorry foryelling you Milli, and I'm sorry for not wanting to apologize at first." (Kagome)

"I'm sorry your apology is so long." (Milli)

"Me too, hey there's an inn." (Kagome&Goku)

The Sanzo ikkou (It now includes the girls.) checked into the inn. Blah, blah. But they made a mistake and... let Kagome check out the rooms. Milli and Sanzo yelled/asked," why the hell did you only check out 2 rooms?" Kagome said," sorry, I told the man me, Goku, Mil were family so he thought we could sleep together." Kagome felt Milli and Sanzo's temper rise and she 'eeked' then hid behind Goku for a shield. Hakkai sighed and shook his head in amusemnt as he watched Sanzo and Milli try to destroy Kagome and Goku for being idiots. They were ignoring Goku's cries of being innocent. Finally an out of breathe Milli said to Goku," you 2 should recive the same punishment and reward."

Goku asked," why?" She said," well you guys did go out on a date." Then everyone in the world heard 2 voice chorus," IT WASN'T A DATE."

* * *

**End of Chapter! I hoped you liked this chappie. Even though it was pointless...**

**Oh well, RnR!**


	4. My Dear Friend Seachan Remember

ATT: He, he. Sorry for not updating. It's kind of depressing that I only got 2 reviews so far. And I was having a major writer's block.

Milli: Tch, who cares get on with the story.

Kagome: What Mil, really meant to say is that we're glad that you're over your writer's block.

ATT: Kagome (Sniff) you're the luckiest girl (sniff) in the world.

Kagome: Why?

ATT: Cause you got to kiss Goku.

Milli: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

ATT: Are you jealo-

Milli: No way, that goofy monkey can go jump in a lake for all I care.

ATT: Ok then. (Throws Goku into a lake)

Milli & Kagome: WHAT ARE YOUI DOING?

ATT: I think he's dead.

Milli: (Grinds teeth) YOU BITCH! (Strangle author)

Kagome: (Cries) G-Goku-chan... (Cries some more)

ATT: I... I-I can't breathe.

Milli: (Continue Strangling)

Goku: (Walks out of lake soaked and pissed) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Milli: (Lets go of author)

Kagome: (Stops crying)

Milli: I guess he didn't die.(Looks away)

Kagome: GOKU (Glomps Goku)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Milli. That's All I Own, Okay? **

**Chapter 4: My Dear Friend Sea-chan (Remember)**

* * *

As you know, our silly, yet lovable Kagome checked out only 2 rooms. Kagome plopped down on a bed and squealed," it's been such a long time since I last sleep in a bed." Milli asked," you realize this is not our room? The one next to this one is." Kagome shrugged and said," but I'm tired. And it feels so fluffy, nice." Suddenly her feet were danging off the ground, she looked up and saw Hakkai smiling at her," I think you should go to your room, before Sanzo sees you." She pouted, but nodded anyway. 

**(Later)**

Kagome asked as she layed down on her side of the bed," hey Mil, who do you think is the twin?"

" You."

" Huh? Me?"

" Yeah, cause both of you are idiots."

" Hey I resent that."

" Glad ya do."

" What?"

Kagome looked at a sleeping Goku and giggled," he's cute when he's sleep." Milli snorted," rrrrriiiiiggggghhhhhhtttttt and when he's awake he's so adorable. Yeah right. Get a hold of yourself Kag.Remember, he could be your twin." Kagome retorted," I know... besides he could be yours too." Milli mumbled a 'whatever' before getting on her end of the bed. Kagome gasped as she began seeing things.

**Flash Back**

Kagome and her friend Sea were laughing as they looked at the stars. They were in some fields near their village. Kagome came to the village 3 years ago after hers was destroyed by something... she couldn't remember what. Sea sat up and poked Kagome before running off and yelling," tag, you're 'it'." Kagome grinned and sped off after her. They played and laughed and laughed. Until the smell of smoke and blood hit Kagome's nose.

Sea asked," what is it?" Kagome answered grabbing her hand," I smell smoke and... blood." They raced towards the village. When they arrived it was on fire, many people were dead, and there was a giant 3-headed centipede like-demon in the town square. It was eatting people, destroying houses and buildings, and shooting fire from all 3 of its mouths. A spot them and ran towards them. Kagome froze and Sea yelled," Kag-chan move." And with all her might she swung Kagome into the air and she was sent flying somewhere. Kagome cried out as she got a glimpse of the demon squishing Sea," noooo, SEA-CHAN!"

**(The Next Day)**

Kagome ran towards the village again. She only found piles of blood and wood. She screamed and cried for awhile. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. There was an old man. He said," young girl, take this dagger. It's called the Riosoyssin. When you use it. The dagger takes you soul and turn it into pure energy. But it's powered by your emotions. Please reframe from using it. The reason I'm giving it to use is, I see in your future you will need it greatly to protect those you love." Kagome reluctantly took it and mumbled," but those I love are all dead." He smiled and then disappearred.

Another voice said," hey you. What are you doing here all alone? Whatever, I don't care. See ya." Kagome saw a girl her age with golden eyes and short bubble gum pink hair. The girl began walking away and she followed her until sundown. The girl finally asked in an annoyed tone," what do you want?"

" To be your friend."

" Whatever."

" I'm Kagome."

" What's your name?"

" Why should I tell you?"

" It's only fair to exchange names."

" Oh really?"

" Don't oh really me."

" Milli. That's my name Milli."

" Nice to meet you Mil."

**End of Flash Back**

Kagome saw that Milli and Goku were fast asleep. She smiled and said before curling next to her could-be-relative," I'm so lucky. Thank you Sea-chan so much. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have such wonderful friends. Heh, no wonder I'm afraid of bugs."

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**Every once and awhile I'll give alittle info about their past. Hm, butyou still don't know who the twin is. TOO BAD! You'll just have to find out. Review or no more chapters! I really mean it too, I'll just make another story. AND IT'LLBE BAD!**


End file.
